


Put Your Head on My Shoulder

by XDTAthens



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oneshot, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDTAthens/pseuds/XDTAthens
Summary: Krieg read once that music therapy was good for the soul.What started out as a well intentioned request for help from a friend turned into an explosion of feelings.





	Put Your Head on My Shoulder

Krieg really didn’t know he had managed to rope himself into this.

In fact, he was almost certain that he ended this discussion last night with a definite ‘no’. Of course, the discussion had only been one of many, and it had once again been with himself, but the fact that it was still an emphatic no and the little man had finally shut up told him he had won the argument.

And yet his feet carried himself to Hammerlock’s room all the same the next morning.

The masked behemoth found his longtime friend lounging in what seemed to be a comfortable chair, single eye gazing up at Krieg in surprise as he entered. Usually the giant did not go anywhere alone unless he was called. At least, that was the general assumption. There were of course times where the big man would slink off to do something by his lonesome, presumably some nice therapeutic bandit-slaughtering, but he had never told anyone.

Hammerlock would be anxious about being alone with him if he didn’t know Krieg like he did. Even if he didn’t, Hammerlock’s curiosity would have won out against his self-preservation.

“Ah, my many-muscled friend, Krieg. What may I do for you?”

Krieg’s body tensed and for a moment Alistair was worried he had said something wrong. Then Krieg relaxed, his shoulder’s dropping as if he were giving in to something. It was only at that moment that Hammerlock noticed two things:

One, the Vault Hunter seemed to be trembling, and two, he also seemed to be holding some sort of disc; an antique, vinyl record disc by the looks of it. And it was in pristine condition!

Hammerlock blinked in surprise. How the Vault Hunter managed to hide such a thing and keep it so well preserved was beyond Hammerlock, but before he could ask, the giant man opened his mouth to speak.

“Can’t stop moving, can’t stop, won’t stop. Need to feel. Need to dance. Need to listen.” 

Krieg had to hand it to himself, he had become just a little more coherent throughout the years, though at the cost of his poetic speech.

He nodded his head towards Alistair’s record player, a silent question hanging in the air until the gentleman finally seemed to understand what he was asking, and the room subsequently grew ten degrees hotter.

Alistair reexamined his friend, looking at him in a different light now. He would be a liar if he said he had never snuck a glance at the taller man’s well-defined physique, but he had never done so after their friendship grew. To do so would be asking himself to imagine, to even entertain the tiny idea of an intimate relationship, and with all the past heartbreak, Alistair would never allow himself to even dream.

But Krieg was a sweetheart. If Alistair were to share his first dance in years with someone such as the masked psycho, he would be honored. He nodded slowly and the giant man excitedly rushed over to the record player, hands moving with impossible grace to pull out a Paul Anka classic, placing it on the player and returning to Hammerlock.

Before Alistair could even say anything, he felt thick fingers and large hands wrap around his frame, holding him in a way he didn’t know he could be held. The two of them did their best to ignore the tension in the room as they gently swayed to the lyrics.

Krieg didn’t want to tell Alistair he had brought this song specifically for him.

Put your head on my shoulder

Hold me in your arms, baby

Squeeze me oh so tight

Show me

That you love me, too

Krieg was an excellent dancer. Far better than should be expected. His hands seemed to relish in the warmth of the shorter man and he pretended that Hammerlock was requesting what the singer was. He obliged, squeezing gently, leaning in close, and doing everything in his power to bring himself closer to the gentleman.

They didn’t know who kissed first. It didn’t matter. They didn’t stop until the record played 13 more times, and eventually a citizen burst in to demand the music stop, only to find an incredibly flustered Vault Hunter and scholar.

Alistair and Krieg did not speak of it again, though they still saw each other frequently. Perhaps a little more frequently than they used to.


End file.
